


Let's Talk About Sex

by CaptainLeBubbles



Series: Maybe You're Here Because You Don't Fit In Anywhere Else (Rollercoaster HSAU) [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif and Simmons discuss having sex. They're surprisingly mature about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk About Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said the next side-story would be the Wash etc friendship one but this wouldn't get it out of my head so.
> 
> This takes place DURING the next chapter, but doesn't actually reference anything that happens.
> 
> Please note that the boys are underage here. While there's nothing explicit (in fact nothing actually happens), if underage discussion of sex makes you uncomfortable, you should probably skip this one.

*

Kissing Grif is as easy as breathing. He doesn't have to think about it; he knows his favorite places and Grif's favorite places and he knows how to apply just the right amount of pleasure to any of them. It's second nature by now.

Unfortunately, that frees his brain up to think of other things. Simmons sighs and breaks away, earning a pout from Grif.

“You know, Grif, we've been dating for a few months now,” he begins. Grif hums an affirmative.

“Yeah? What about it?”

“Well, we don't- I mean, it's been about five months now, right? And we haven't had sex yet.”

“Oh.” Grif shrugs. “Do you want to have sex?”

“Well, sure... I mean...” He falters. “Maybe? I guess.”

Grif snorts. “You don't sound very sure. We don't have to, you know. We can wait as long as we want.”

“Do you? Want to?”

“Sure, if you do.”

“Oh.” Simmons fidgets a little. “How do you- I mean- how can you be so sure?”

“I don't know. I just do. Why _aren't_ you?”

“Honestly? I just- I don't know...”

He looks uncomfortable. Grif tilts his head up to steal a chaste kiss. “Dude, it's fine. No pressure, okay? If you don't want to you don't want to. Come on.” He nips lightly at Simmons' chin. “Just talk to me.”

He shifts uncomfortably for a moment longer, while Grif waits patiently, tracing Simmons' side with light fingertips. Finally, be buries his face in Grif's shoulder.

“What if it hurts?” he mumbles. Grif laughs softly.

“Is that the only problem? Because I don't mind bottoming if it is. I've had practice.”

“Wait, what?”

“What?”

“When you say practice...” He falters. “Do you mean you...?”

Grif shifts Simmons out of his lap and leans over to rummage in his dresser drawer. Simmons watches curiously until suddenly there's a bright orange dildo sitting on the blanket beside them. He stares.

“Where did you get that?”

“I got Sheila to order it for me. About a year ago? Yeah, something like that.”

“Wait, you...?” Grif raises an eyebrow. Simmons frowns. “You got your foster-brother's girlfriend to order a dildo for you?”

“Why not? I wanted one and I was too young. I'd only just turned fifteen, you know. So I asked Sheila if she didn't mind putting in an order for me. Figured if anyone would be no-judgment it'd be her. She did way better, though, she took me to the site she uses and helped me figure out what to get, and helped me find some online guides for safe and healthy exploration. As long as you're not packing too much more than that...” He shrugs. “Should be able to manage.”

Simmons goes quiet for awhile, digesting this information. He side-eyes the dildo apprehensively. “...what does it feel like?” he asks quietly. Grif laughs.

“Fucking amazing, dude.” He laughs again, and noses at Simmons' hair. “It's kinda hard to describe.”

“ _Does_ it hurt?”

“Only a little, at first. But if you go slow and you're careful and use plenty of lube, not much at all.”

Simmons goes quiet again, thinking. Grif starts leaving kisses down his jaw while he does. He lets his eyes flutter closed and just enjoys the feeling.

“Hey.” Grif tilts his chin up and kisses him properly. “If you're not ready, that's fine. There's no time limit. Even if you're never ready, that's fine, too. I can keep taking care of myself easy enough.”

It's easy, when Grif kisses him like that, to forget everything he's nervous about. He finds his gaze drawn to the dildo again, and his mind is a conflict of thoughts, apprehension about the thought of anything that size going in him versus thoughts of Grif... 'taking care of' himself with it. He shakes himself.

“I think right now we should just stick with kisses,” he mumbles, drawing Grif into another one before he can say anything else.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I was thinking about their sex life and was like. Yeah, this is probably how that talk went.
> 
> Grif's approach probably would have been different if Sheila hadn't shown him to good sources about safe and healthy sexual exploration. Go Sheila.
> 
> (I love Sheila's relationship with the Red family. I should put her in the story more.)


End file.
